How Lovely
by Brenna Snow
Summary: Mephisto enjoys Shura's flirtatious advances alongside a cup of sake, but he enjoys when she threatens him even more, knife to the throat and all.


**How Lovely**

"We're finally alone."

Mephisto Pheles can not help but grin as Shura Kirigakure, bottle of sake in hand, takes a seat on his knee. Her cheeks are tinted pink and her own smile is playful. He places his hand on her hip, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin.

"Let's have a drink," says Shura, pouring sake into his glass.

Mephisto chuckles. "If I'm not mistaken, you're a descendant of the Kirigakure kunoichi school. If I get drunk, I'm worried you might attack me," he accuses, drawing closer to her. He can smell the alcoholic drink on her breath.

"I would never do that," says Shura, placing her hand on his jawline.

The gentle touch is very pleasant, and it gives Mephisto a devilish idea. Closing the distance, he kisses Shura softly on the lips and waits for her reaction. To his delight, she kisses back with unexpected passion. Setting down his glass, Mephisto pulls Shura onto his lap. The urge to dig his nails into her bare skin is tempting but he refrains.

However, next thing he knows, Mephisto is on his back and Shura is straddling him. To her side, he can see a kunai in her hand.

Bringing the kunai to his throat, Shura demands, "What are you planning on doing with Rin?"

"My, my," says Mephisto, enjoying the sudden change of pace, "and you said you wouldn't attack me. Though I do appreciate the view."

Shura presses the kunai down, causing a drip of blood to appear. "Neuhaus, Amaimon, and the Impure King are all part of you plan, aren't they? Even the fact that you allowed me and Takara into the school is part of it all."

Running his hands up her thighs and settling them on her hips again, Mephisto squeezes Shura tightly, which makes her scowl. He pulls her closer and says in a low, menacing voice, "You should be careful of the attachments you make, as well as the questions you ask. It would be a shame if a beautiful young woman such as yourself died so soon." Taking advantage of her momentary silence, Mephisto quickly sits up and wraps his arms around Shura. The kunai drops to the floor.

"Not going to say anything else? Then let go!" hisses Shura. She tries to break free from his grip, trying every way she can think of to make him release her. Unfortunately for her, Mephisto is quite strong. When she attempts to pull her sword from her tattoo, he quickly takes hold of her wrist while keeping his other arm around her.

Mephisto, smirking, shakes he head slowly. "No, my dear, but the answers will reveal themselves in time. They always do." One last idea comes to mind and he acts on it. He enjoys the shudder that courses through her and the small gasp of surprise that escapes her lips when he suddenly places a rough kiss on her neck, making sure his teeth leaves a small nick in their place. An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth, as they say.

Shura, fury in her eyes, breaks free and punches him. Mephisto is barely fazed by the hit, but he allows her the opportunity to get off his lap. Her passionate emotions are always a lovely thing to behold. They are one of his favourite things about her.

"And you call yourself a gentleman," Shura growls, glaring, her hands still curled into fists. "I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Once she has taken her leave, Mephisto picks up the kunai and runs his finger over the sharp blade. He can still feel where it pierced his skin. "How lovely," he quietly says aloud, slipping the kunai into his pocket.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hello, everyone! I just finished getting caught up with Blue Exorcist and, I have to say, the little bit of ship tease that Mephisto and Shura got in chapter 34 made me very happy. This ficlet was inspired by that very scene, as I'm sure you can tell. I'm not sure if I'll write anything more for them, but I could slip this pairing into the Blue Exorcist AU story I want to write. Speaking of which, does a Modern Fantasy AU or a Medievalist Fantasy AU sound better? I might even end up doing both if I get enough ideas together.

Feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading!

Cheers,  
Brenna Snow

P.S. Thank you to SuperiorDimwit for helping me improve the story. I'm always happy for the help. :)


End file.
